


И тучи разойдутся

by YashaSkripkin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashaSkripkin/pseuds/YashaSkripkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки: Багги | kid!Шанкс. AU. Багги - полицейский, который ловит за руку/кто-то приводит в отдел мальчика-воришку. Шанксу полицейский понравился и он решил задержаться в компании крикливого полисмена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И тучи разойдутся

Над Городом третий день нависают мрачные тёмно-серые тучи и обрушивают на бренные головы ливни. Город хрипит, захлёбывается в мутной воде, но продолжает своё движение.  
В эти дни люди стараются не вылазить из тёплых и надёжных квартир: отговариваются болезнями, семейными обстоятельствами, смертью любимого попугая, которого никогда не имели. Даже мелкая шваль - воры, карманники и насильники - сидят по сухим углам закрытых переулков, заматываются в коконы из провонявших куревом одеял в своих маленьких грязных съёмных квартирах. С одной стороны, никто никого не грабит, не лишает девственности в подворотне и не режет сумки из крокодиловой кожи, а значит, Багги никуда и ни за кем не надо бежать, не нужно составлять рапорты и выслушивать истерики ограбленных растяп-старушек, но с другой стороны - эти везучие ублюдки в тепле и сухости, а он, великий Багги-вершитель правосудия, сидит и мёрзнет в отделении(система отопления отключилась из-за грозы прошлой ночью), коротает вечера с помятым кофейным автоматом, готовящим буро-коричневую пахучую бурду.

*****  
В детстве всё виделось иначе. Багги был супергероем, совсем как Супермен или Железный человек. По вторникам спасал забравшуюся на дерево кошку миссис Швейн; со среды по пятницу героически противостоял злостной миссис Кватервоч и её арифметическим задачам(тратил по два часа своего бесценного времени на разгадку таинственных чисел и символов, фигур и дробей, но чего только не сделаешь ради спасения мира); а в субботу шёл на соседнюю улицу устанавливать справедливость - кто-то из банды курносого Джо посмел обозвать великого Багги красноносым клоуном.  
С годами Багги начал понимать, что супергероев в истинном виде не существует. Потому что только идиоты и странный Филлип, живущий через две улицы от Багги, носят трусы поверх одежды. Супергерои скрываются, чтобы злодеи не узнали их местоположения, и чтобы герои могли застать их врасплох. Но Багги-зоркий глаз не пропускал мимо себя ни одной детали и видел - этажом выше жил старик О'Брайан, одноглазый вояка, прошедший вторую мировую, про него говорили, что он спас несколько десятков человек, запертых немцами в горящем доме, попал в плен и бежал, пешком дошёл из Германии до своего дома, но пришёл к руинам и выросшей на останках камина яблоне. Старик с трудом выбирался из своего кожаного кресла в гостиной, но если выбирался, то тяжёлой шаркающей походкой подходил к окну и подолгу глядел на шумящих во дворе детей, блаженно щуря сохранившийся глаз и покусывая пепельный ус. Багги с восторгом слушал его истории о войне, рассказываемые тихим журчащим басом, покрытым пылью времён, оттого немного приглушённым, и всё ждал, искал свой горящий дом с людьми, молящими о помощи. Но о помощи молила пока что только пухлощёкая миссис Швейн.

Однажды Багги(он тогда учился в четвёртом классе начальной школы) возвращался домой поздним вечером, после изнурительных часов невыполнимых задач и уравнений. На Город опустились фиолетовые сумерки, вдоль улицы зажглись огоньки фонарей. Багги шёл, опустив руки в карманы, бормоча недовольно себе что-то под нос, пинал попадавшиеся под ноги камушки и с тоской думал о завтрашнем продолжении экзекуции, назначенном на три часа дня. Неожиданно тишину улицы прорезал громкий топот шагов нескольких человек, тяжёлое дыхание и властные крики "Остановитесь немедленно!". Багги резко остановился, замер с занесённой над очередным камушком ногой. Из-за поворота выскочил длинный как жердь мужчина в длинном светло-зелёном пальто. У него было бледное скуластое лицо вытянутой вверх овальной формы, круглые от застывшего страшного чувства глаза вперились в онемевшего испуганного Багги с жуткой силой, они будто бы приковали к себе мальчика. Мужчина порывисто шагнул в его сторону, одним шагом покрыв разделявшее их расстояние, схватил Багги за ворот футболки и, резко притянув к себе, развернулся в сторону выбежавшего из-за того же поворота коренастого мужчины в джинсовой куртке. К шее Багги неожиданно прижалось что-то острое и холодное, а над его головой раздался скрипучий, захлёбывающийся истерикой голос: "Ещё один шаг и я вскрою этому парню шею, я убью его, если ты сделаешь ещё хоть один чёртов шаг!". Тяжело дышащий мужчина в джинсовой куртке, не обращая внимания на слова длинного парня, с тревогой смотрел в лицо застывшего Багги. Мальчик не осознавал, что происходит, и того, что это всё творится с ним: он стоял безмолвным истуканом, побледневший, с широко раскрытыми глазами и, кажется, вмиг посеревшими волосами, вперив остекленевший взгляд в круглое взволнованное лицо, жадно впитывая тёплый свет карих встревоженных глаз. Видимо, мужчина увидел что-то в глазах Багги, тепло улыбнулся ему краешком узких губ, мигнул карим глазом и резко бросился вперёд. Давление острого холода на шее на мгновение стало нестерпимо сильным, а в следующую секунду Багги отлетел в сторону от длинного мужчины, больно ударившись при падении плечом о мусорный бак. Последующее мальчик помнил смутно: было шумно, мир наполнился сине-красным миганием, нестерпимо болели глаза, голова, ушибленное плечо. Последнее, что Багги помнил более-менее чётко - круглое лицо с глубокими лучами морщин, расходящихся в стороны от прищуренных карих глаз, тёплая улыбка на тонких губах и сильные руки, поднявшие Багги с холодной земли.  
Позднее Мартин Фокс - детектив из полиции, тот самый мужчина, спасший Багги, - не раз бывал у него дома, с улыбкой отнекивался от пирогов с клюквой, папиных душистых сигар и с удовольствием сажал на колени забывавшего как дышать Багги, рассказывал ему истории о пойманных и наказанных преступниках, подарил ему фигурку с Хэллбоем на день рождение и - ушёл. Мама говорила, что Фокса перевели в другой отдел, и что ему пришлось уехать из Города, но Багги это мало интересовало - он бережно примостил фигурку на почётном месте среди книг о Гарри Поттере и уменьшенной копии шлема Железного человека, смахнул с застоявшихся книг пыль и вихрем вылетел за дверь своей комнаты, и больше никогда туда не возвращался - отныне эта комната принадлежала не ему, а Багги-полицейскому, Багги-вершителю правосудия.

*****  
Дождь всё не прекращал идти и грозил залить Город по самое горло. В помещении стоял собачий холод, безумная мохнатая муха самозабвенно билась в замызганное окно.  
Громкий хлопок распахнувшейся двери заставил Багги вздрогнуть и посадить кляксу на бланк рапорта.  
\- Хей, босс, я привёл к тебе маленького воришку, с ним надо разобраться!  
Не обращая внимания на слова подчинённого, Багги взвился со своего места и фурией навис над сжавшимся в предчувствии бури констеблем.  
\- Кретин! Я из-за тебя кляксу поставил! Какого чёрта ты припёрся, Модзи?!  
\- Я... Босс... Я мальчишку привёл, он старушку... старушку... ограаабил!  
Не выдержав эмоционального давления, дрожащий хрупкой веткой на ветру мужчина пулей вылетел из комнаты, и конец фразы потонул в звуке захлопнувшейся в другом конце коридора двери.  
\- Куда ты убежал, идиот! Модзи!  
\- Дяяядя, если ты будешь так орать, этот крутой парень точно спустит от испуга в штаны.  
\- Ч... что?  
Набравший было воздуха для залпа новых ругательств Багги резко сдулся, услышав насмешливый голос где-то в районе своего пупка. Наклонив голову, Багги встретился взглядом с наглыми карими глазами, смотрящими на него с бледного круглого лица. Нос мальчишки украшала присохшая капля грязи, ярко-красные волосы были мокрыми и свисали тяжёлыми тёмными прядями вдоль лица, одежда была грязной и изрядной поношенной, в разноцветных заплатках и не залатанных дырках.  
Мальчик смотрел на него с насмешкой, Багги смотрел на мальчишку с удивлением.  
Пауза у порога затянулась.  
Мальчик вздохнул, раздражённо закатил глаза и, отодвинув тщедушной рукой рослого Багги в сторону, прошлёпал к протёртому дивану и с хлюпающим звуком на нём умастился.  
\- Меня зовут Шанкс. Неси мне чай, я замёрз.  
Шанкс повертел головой по сторонам, с любопытством оглядывая скудный интерьер комнаты, поёрзал мокрым задом по дивану, наткнулся взглядом на брошенную тут же Баггину курточку, сцапал её дрожащими руками и с довольным сопением завернулся в неё наподобие кокона. Багги же безмолвно наблюдал за действиями мальчишки с каким-то болезненным интересом и медленно нарастающей в груди яростью.  
Не дождавшись со стороны взрослого никаких действий, кокон недовольно зашевелился и явил миру раздражённо сверкающий карий глаз.  
\- Я кому сказал? Ты глупый что ли, дядя? Я замёрз и хочу горячего чаю!  
Багги настолько опешил от столь вопиющей наглости, что молча развернулся, вышел в коридор и на несгибающихся ногах проковылял к кофейному автомату.  
Вернувшись в комнату в сопровождении удушливого запаха от горячего стаканчика, Багги застал странную картину: кокон переместился с дивана на его рабочее кресло, из нижней его части торчали худые ноги в дырявых джинсах, упиравшиеся грязными ботинками в бежевый коврик под столом, а сверху торчал любопытный курносый нос, уткнувшийся в лежащие на столе документы. На звук шагов кокон развернулся в направлении источника звука и вперил в мужчину любопытный взгляд.  
\- Ух ты, я попал в руки к большому парню! Эй, клоун Багги, я хочу видеть фокус! Вытащишь кролика из шляпы? А заплакать фонтанчиками ты можешь?  
Багги ответил невнятным рычанием, но сдержал в себе порыв оторвать мальчишке голову, и с силой стукнул стаканом по столу, расплескав часть жидкости на документы.  
\- Держи свой кофе, засранец, и слезай с моего стула!  
Шанкс, не обращая внимания ни на пышущего гневом взрослого, ни на дымящийся стакан, с интересом продолжал рыться в документах, выцепил откуда-то паспорт Багги и выставил его в протянутой руке так, что корочка оказалась параллельно раскрасневшемуся от злости лицу.  
\- Бу... какой-то ты не смешной клоун, я бы даже сказал, страшный! Но зато на фото точно такой же, у тебя наверное никогда не бывает проблем с удостоверением личности. - пакостливо улыбнувшись, Шанкс выбросил паспорт за спину и, обхватив руками стакан с кофе, сделал большой жадный глоток, - Фу! Гадость какая! А тот странноволосый, который убежал, ты его не слушай! Никакой старушки я не грабил, даже руки в карман толком просунуть не успел, это ещё большой вопрос, кто кому нанёс урон: я ей, или она мне. Ты бы видел, как она мне сумкой по голове засветила, божечки святы, я ведь думал, у меня голова как орех расколется! - стремясь показаться силу замаха старушки, Шанкс широко развёл руки, выплескав половину жидкости на пол, - Так что этот парень меня даже в некотором роде спас!  
Мальчишка продолжал самозабвенно трещать о злобной старушке, проклятом дожде, каком-то Роджере, болтал ногами, с которых на коврик ручейками стекала мутная вода, на особенно эмоциональных моментах рассказа выразительно таращил карие глазищи и крутил любопытной башкой из стороны в сторону, разнося брызги по столу и лицу сидящего рядом Багги. Набирающая было обороты ярость улетучилась под несмолкающий говор красноволосого мальчишки, стало даже как-будто бы немного теплее и веки начали наливаться сонной тяжестью.  
Громкий хлопок вывел Багги из расслабленного состояния. Крутанувшись напоследок на стуле, Шанкс спрыгнул с него на пол и прошёл к дивану, на ходу стягивая ботинки.  
\- Значит так, мистер Клоун, я сейчас ложусь спать, а завтра в семь ты меня обязательно подними, ясно? Мне к Роджеру надо, а то хватится меня, разволнуется, до чего же взрослые любят волноваться, хлебом их не корми!  
Деловито взбив плоскую диванную подушку, Шанкс свернулся на диване калачиком, полностью накрыв себя Баггиной курткой, повозился немного, и с довольным вздохом затих.  
Багги посидел некоторое время неподвижно, наблюдая за изредка вздрагивающим коконом. Услышав из-под куртки умиротворённое сопение, медленно встал, выкинул пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро, сел на своё кресло, наклонил настольную лампу ближе к столу и пододвинул к себе запачканные коричневыми пятнами документы.  
Выбившаяся из сил муха замерла на подоконнике, набираясь сил для новой атаки.  
Тучи над Городом медленно расходились в стороны, обнажая светлеющее синим небо.


End file.
